Can't help falling in love
by ColdStarsAndStones
Summary: The reader is a new teacher at Beacon. It comes as no surprise that the current staff have taken a liking to her. (Featuring glynda, port, oobleck and ozpin)


For Glynda, (f/n) (l/n) was a listener. The professor could talk about her day to her for the longest periods of time and (f/n)'s attention never wavered. On days when they had some time together, she talked about her day. Her thoughts on the days sparring matches, the sheer amount of paperwork she had to get through, and the overall stresses that came with being a teacher at beacon that she wouldn't trade for the world. (F/n) listened to all of it. Gave her commentary, offered advice and became someone glynda could call a close friend.

After these near daily talks, long after (f/n) was gone, glynda would wonder when she began to fall in love with her fellow huntress. When she was around, glynda felt her cheeks flush and chest ache and couldn't help but smile at everything (f/n) said. Every snarky response, every caring observation and exited outburst. Her lovely smile, her shining (e/c) eyes, her caring nature.

Her, her, her...

Glynda cleared her throat and took a deep breath. She had to get it together. Classes were over and (F/n) would be here in a few minutes. She busied herself with organizing her desk while hiding her nervousness. Like every other day. She'd been getting rather good at that lately...

(Skip)

Professor Port let out a loud guffaw. He'd swear he'd never laughed this much in an afternoon before. Beside him, (f/n) let out a hearty laugh of her own, still reeling from the joke she'd made earlier. Honestly, Peter couldn't remember what it was about. Not that it mattered, as long as (f/n) was happy. That had been happening alot to him. When him and (f/n) met in between or after classes, they would take a walk around the school. While doing so, they would talk. He might tell a daring and adventurous story, they might talk of weapons and trade fighting strategies, or the air would be filled with throwaway conversation and jokes. Like today.

Whenever she made a pun or delivered a punchline, her giggles would get the best of her and she would erupt into laughter, sometimes before she finished. Peter found himself laughing along her, regardless of whether he found the quip funny or not. (F/n)'s laugh was simply beautiful. It seemed to explode, honest and open, straight from her soul, and somedays, he thought he could see her aura shine with every sob of laughter. He sought to make her laugh. Whenever he "exaggerated" his grand tales, he did it for her benefit. She absolutely shined when she was happy. Her face lit up and every part of her seemed to glow in his eyes.

How could he *not* love her?

(Skip)

The facts seemed to spring from ooblecks mind as soon as they exited his mouth. He was on complete autopilot at this point, but thankfully, (f/n) didn't seem to notice. She sat there on his desk as he paced around the classroom spouting information at the top of his lungs, as her ears seemed to soak in the information like a sponge. Oobleck figured she already knew what he was saying. He did have a tendency to repeat things when talking to her. What *was* he talking about? The slight economic drop a few decades ago? The great war?

While his current companion was sitting listening to his drivel, he was deep in thought. She always listened to his lectures. Never once had she interjected with a 'you told me this before' or 'I already know about this'. If she ever interrupted, it was with a curious question and even then. Even now, when she was an adult out of school, and a huntress, she never stopped learning. (F/n) had a spark in her that yearned for knowledge. He could feel it in her aura. Mabye it was that spark that made him fall in love with her.

(Skip)

The click and groan of the gears above him seemed to slowly bring him out of his thoughts and consequently, the paperwork on his desk. Ozpin let out a sigh. This was really becoming a problem. In the tower's defence, the sounds weren't the only thing keeping his mind occupied. Grabbing his mug of coffee, he allowed himself to ponder the matter. (F/n) was a new teacher to beacon. Well, new in the sense that she had been here for almost a year. Her classes were going quite well, she seemed to adapt to the system quickly and she was very popular with the students. Not just the students too.

One of the things that stood out to him about her was how likeable she was. (F/n) was one of the few people who could get Glynda to bring down her walls. Port's stories seemed larger than ever when she was in the room. Oobleck seemed to talk five times as fast around her, and ten times more excitedly. Another thing that he noticed was how she always made time for everyone. When she's had a million papers to grade? She took them to glynda's office with her. Busy and couldn't meet in person? Well that's what scrolls were for.

Ozpin had called (f/n) up to his office many times. To ask how she was adjusting, or how her classes were going. After a while she began to come up on her own. He'd make coffee, she'd sit down and then, she would talk about her day. Ozpin would listen with the same integrity that she gave others on a daily basis. She shared thoughts and feelings and came to him for advice on her troubles while he gave nothing short of his best responses. He cared for her greatly as a friend. But when had caring evolved into loving?

Ozpin was a wise man. He knew that to even pursue a relationship with her at all, would bring consequences he could not shoulder. He was a headmaster. He was professor ozpin. He had a responsibility to his kingdom. He couldn't love her because he cared about her. Ozpin settled into his chair and closed his eyes. But he was allowed to dream, wasn't he?


End file.
